deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Gypsy Danger vs Megazord
' GD vs M2.jpg|Simbiothero V2 GD vs M.jpg|Simbiothero Gipsy Danger vs Megazord '''is a What-If Death Battle by Simbiothero. Description '''Pacific Rim vs Power Rangers! '''The fight between two giant robots that are driven by more than one person and are used to fight monsters that are sent by a force alien who plans to conquer the planet Earth. Interlude Nyxs: The human being is always in constant danger in fiction from all sorts of threats. '''Blang: It seems that we are not to the liking of many species or beings, but that does not mean that we can not defend ourselves or that we defend.' Nyxs: Gipsy Danger, the mark 3 jaeger. Blang: and the Megazord, the giant robot of the Mighty Morphin Power Rangers, She's Nyxs and I'm Blang. Nyxs: and it is our job to analyze their armor, weapons, and skill to find who would win, a Death Battle. Gipsy Danger (Cue Pacific Rim Original Score 16 - Category 5 by Ramin Djawadi) Nixs: In the year 2013, a breach dimensional is opened leaving exit to a kaiju of name Trespasser that attacked the city of san francisco, after this out whipped by an earthquake of 7.1 on the scale richter. Blang: first an earthquake and then a giant monster? that if that is bad luck. Nyxs: you need three days to kill the kaiju, as it is well known that the army won't do much good against giant monsters is, if you don't believe me see godzilla films. Blang: but that hardly was the start, because six months after, other kaiju attacked but in manila, then was cabo, and to the final sydney. so mankind realized that that the new attacks, but after seeing many anime are asked; How do we face giant monsters? as with giant robots, of course! (Cue Pacific Rim Original Score 02 - Gipsy Danger by Ramin Djawadi) Nyxs: starting so the project jaeger. at the beginning there were setbacks for to manage the jaeger was connected to the pilot and the robot but the load neuronal to do so was insufficient, so decided to make that they were two pilots who are connected so that each drive one half of the jaeger, pilots to connect could know what the other thinks and even see their memories. Blang: and not only that, because while strong is the link between pilots better will be the performance when they are facing a kaiju, but the jaeger that brings us here is one third-generation that I highlight by flap of the other jaegers and that was Gipsy Danger. Nyxs: at the beginning, gipsy was managed by the brothers, Raleight and Yancy becket, but the latter would be replaced by mako mori after his death by the kaiju, Knifehead. Blang: Gipsy Danger has a total of 9 murdered kaijus, which are; Yamarashi, Knifehead, Otachi, Leatherback, Raijū, clawhook, two unknown kaijus, and even slattern, the only kaiju of category 5 to date. (Cue Pacific Rim OST Soundtrack - 01 - MAIN THEME by Ramin Djawadi) Nyxs: between the arms of gipsy are his chain sword, his plasma cannons, a nuclear trigger, a kind of flamethrower that can be released through the reactor in his chest, their elbows rockets, and in the end, a refrigerant side which for some reason has them near your underarms. Blang: Gipsy also shows that he is a jaeger analog, in other words, a jaeger does not need electricity, because it works with nuclear energy obtained thanks to its reactor in his chest that allows you to hold resist waves electromagnetic and continue to operate. Nyxs: Gispy measures a total of 260 feet of height that in total would be ones 79 meters and weighs a total of 1,980 tons, besides be of them jaegers with more kaijus murdered and be capable of withstand the wave expansive of a pump nuclear, but feel your only problem is that is something slow when is is of move is to the contrary of striker eureka, gipsy nor can run very fast, also that is the jaeger that by any reason always you cut an arm, not I believe? just to Knifehead or to raijū. Blang: Gipsy may be third-generation but is a jaeger really difficult to overcome. Raleight Becket: There are things you can't fight, acts of God. You see a hurricane coming, you have to get out of the way. But when you're in a Jaeger, suddenly, you can fight the hurricane. You can win. Megazord (Cue Power Rangers Redux - Combat(2012)) Nyxs: When the wicked witch, Rita Repulsa escaped, zordon, a sorcerer who - Blang: That now only were might appear as a giant floating head decided select five teenagers so that they become Rita Repulsa and its monsters such as the Mighty Morphin Power Rangers. Nyxs: When the rangers manage to defeat the monster that rita send, she with her magic revives it and makes it grow to a colossal size. Blang: But zordon already it had planned. (Cue Ron Wasserman - Zords (Instrumental Version)) Looks like each dino zord appears, starting with the Tyrannosaurus Dinozord and ending with the Pterodactyl Dinozord. Nyxs: Zordon with the help of his assistant robot, Alpha, create the dinozords, a group of five robots with design of prehistoric animals that he had created an incredible ability. Blang: And is joining in a tank... and a fucking giant robot! The Dino Megazord or simply The Megazord. Nyxs: The megazord is driven by you Mighty Morphin Power Rangers, composed by Jason the red ranger, Billy the blue ranger, Zack the black ranger, Trini the yellow ranger, and Kimberly the pink Ranger. Blang: The megazord to been the responsible for the destruction of multiple monsters of rita exercised by large part of the first season of MMPR, this with or without the help of other zord as it is the case with Titanus and dragonzord. Nyxs: The main weapon of the megazord, is the Power Sword, a powerful sword that can give a powerful power cut his enemies to destroy them. (Cue Power Rangers Redux - I Will Win(2012)) Blang: The Megazord also is able to use the head of the Mastodonzord as shield and also from the trunk of this throw a steamer that can stun his enemies. Nyxs: The Megazord also is capable from its horns or some cannons that has the back throw energy beams his enemies. Blang: The megazord to was responsible for the defeat of multiple monsters during the first season of MMPR, managing to defeat in a certain way to the minion of rita, goldar, the dragonzord when tommy oliver was evil, and defeating the zord of Goldar, Cyclopsis. Nyxs: Even so the megazord to been defeated multiple times, such as when lost an arm against cyclopsis in its second round and do not forget that it was destroyed by lord zedd. Blang: Even so the Megazord is the main robot of the children of all including Simbiothero. Death Battle It is a kaiju to leave the gap in the Ocean Pacific, this just out, generates a kind of energy that reaches shatterdome, alerting all the teams of Pan Pacific Defense corps. Chuck Hansen: That category is and where it directs? Tendo Choi: It is in category 4 and be directed quickly to angel grove. Chuck Hansen: tell them Raleight and mako are already prepared. The camera switches, and we see the Rangers arrive with zordon and Alpha 5 in the command center. Kimberly: What happen, zordon? Would Rita this attack again? Zordon: Negative, now, is a kind of Monster called "Kaiju", be directed quickly to angel grove, have to stop it before it destroys completely the city. Jason: Understood. Zordon: Good luck and May the power protect you always. Jason: Well, guys, is Morphin time! Zack: Mastodon! Kimberly: Pterodactyl! Billy: Triceratops! Trini: Saber-Toothed Tiger! Jason: Tyrannosaurus! The camera and we see Gipsy Danger with raleight and mako within reach of angel grove, they see that the kaiju already had arrived and had left a trail of destruction. Gipsy walks the streets of angel grove, raleight and mako does not come to the kaiju on any side, until an explosion is heard. Gipsy arrives at the place where happened the explosion and sees to the kaiju in the ground, split in two, and the megazord in front of him. Raleight: who is this guy? Mako: I don't know. Trini: Do you think either goldan or any of the minions of rita? Billy: I don't know, but we can not to destroy what is left of angel grove. Jason: That's right, billy. The megazord is put in the position of combat. Mako: Apparently he wants to fight. Raleight: we give fight you. (Cue Collective Consciousness (Instrumental) - Metal Gear Rising: Revengeance) Gipsy is put in the position of combat. FIGHT! Gipsy begins trying to beat the megazord, but it blocks the attack and gives you a punch to gipsy to then give a kick that a few meters away. Gipsy runs and gives several blows to the megazord to then crash it against a building using the elbow rocket, gipsy start to beat the megazord while this yet again this find of the building to then give a kick that makes the megazord through the building from side to side. The megazord is beginning to rise gradually, that gipsy uses their back thrusters to make a leap and try to step on to the megazord, but this in last minute used their cannons from the back, making gipsy is destabilize and fall back, the megazord gets up and stomps to gipsy and prepares to shoot gipsy with its canyons of the back , but gipsy transforms one of his hands in a plasma cannon and shoots the megazord, doing it back. Jason: Power Sword! The power sword is seen falling in front of the megazord, it grabs her to then try to cut into Gypsy with her, but this dodge their attacks but fails to Dodge one that manages to cut gipsy in a part of the chest, but without being able to touch the gipsy reactor. Raleight: A sword, eh? We also can play that way. Mako pressed a button and one of the arms of gipsy leaves a sword. both mechanics colossol clashing their swords several times, but at one point, gipsy manages to cut the megazord in the part of the stomach to then turn your hand into a plasma cannon and shoot the megazord, making it go back a few meters. Gipsy make the plasma cannon to be one hand to then make another sword and tries to attack the megazord, but this is covered with the head of mastodon zord, but without that wait by gipsy, the head of the mastondon zord tube leaves a large amount of smoke that prevents that gipsy can see something. Raleight: What the hell?! But before gipsy to do something, the Megazord out smoke from a jump and begins to give gipsy cuts until at one point, gipsy manages jumped to avoid a cut that seemed that could have cut the jaeger in two. The Megazord's attack once more to gipsy, but this is for little impacted by the attack of the megazord. Gipsy subject to the megazord's arm to give then a powerful blow to the head, making it with the rangers in templer. Gipsy subject to the megazord's head to then with a strong throw it against an oil station. Gipsy quickly transforms your hand right to transform it into a plasma cannon. Raleight: Greets to knifehead on my part! (Music Stop) Gipsy fires a powerful ball of plasma, by all petroleum station explode and covering almost all fire place without leaving gipsy to see if the megazord was destroyed or not. Raleight: We did i-! Before raleight and mako can react, fire exits the megazord from a jump. (Cue It Has to Be This Way (Instrumental) - Metal Gear Rising: Revengeance) Raleight: What the fuck?! The megazord to give multiple cuts to gipsy start then for dirparar you lightning coming out of their head horns for then shoot him with its canyons of the back. The megazord to give multiple cuts to gipsy start then shoot a ray coming out of their head horns for then shoot him with its canyons of the back which makes that gipsy is sent flying several kilometers to drop in a few buildings. Gipsy rises and prepares their swords. the Megazord runs into gipsy, returning both to crash his sword once more. The megazord gives a kick to gipsy then shoot one you time more lightning coming out of their horns, but gipsy dodges the attack and gives you a punch then unless the rangers do something, a powerful fire woolly leaves gipsy engine, making now the megazord which be sent flying several kilometers. The megazord rises from the ground, but to do so receives a punch-gipsy part, but the Megazord manages to protect themselves from another punch, then give him a kick that pushes back a few meters to then shoot with their cannons from the back, but gipsy manages to dodge the attack and transforms his right hand in a plasma Cannon, Gipsy shoots the megazord with plasma Cannon , but this is giving a deep cut with the power sword. Results (Cue Endoh Masaaki Mighty Morphin Power Rangers or ) Who would you be rooting for? Gipsy Danger Megazord Who do you want to win? No Pulse (Gipsy Danger) Go Go Power Rangers (Megazord Trivia * The fight is to commemorate the release of the film, Power Rangers. Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:'Robot' Themed Death Battles Category:"Giant" Themed Death Batles Category:Movie vs TV shows theme Death battle Category:"Team on Team" themed Death Battles Category:'Red vs Blue' themed Death Battles Category:Simbiothero Category:Season 6 Simbiothero Category:Fights made for commemoration Category:Death Battles with a returning combatant